Alpha Teens On Machines Season episode 22 Father and Son Unit
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Garrett finds a prison where the Serpent's Tail have Sebastian Manning and only the Alpha Teens led by Axel and Lioness can rescue him. also Axel and Lioness are really believing it was their destiny to work together. Rated T to Be Safe. LionessxAxel


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 22 Father and Son Unit

The Alpha Teens were scanning for the Serpent's Tail HQ when Garrett picked up something.

"I've got something." He said.

"Are you sure?" asked Axel.

"It's Serpent's Tail." Said Lioness. "It's a prison of enemies of the Serpent's Tail only one inmate SAM."

"Sebastian Augustus Manning." Said Axel, Lioness, King and Garrett.

"Wait how does Lioness know?" asked King.

"I told Lioness three months ago." Replied Axel.

"Let's get your Dad back Axel." Said Lioness.

"I'm coming." Said Garrett.

"Me too." Said King.

"And I will take you there." Said Dragon.

"Your glider can only take one." Said Garrett.

"I know but I have something better." Said Dragon activating a controller that made a aircraft fly over the Alpha Teens base. "We need all hands for this mission there are 400 Ninja guards."

"Me and Rachel will help straight away." Said Shark grabbing Hawk.

"That includes you Hawk-brain." Said Rachel.

"But I have a-!" started Hawk.

"We don't care if you got a movie to do we've got to rescue Sebastian Manning he is more important." Said Garrett.

"Well said Garrett." Said Axel.

"We'll get your Dad and we'll stop every Ninja in Asia if we have too." Said Lioness bravely checking the co-ordinates. "it is North Side of Asia. We better get there right now before Guan does anything to him."

Soon they were on their way to Asia where some fighters appeared with the Serpent's Tail Logo on them and tried to attack them.

"HAWK THIS IS WHY WE NEEDED YOU!" called Axel. "Rachel, Shark ready the missiles!"

"Right Ax-man." Said Shark.

"The pilots are robots?!" asked Garrett.

"Less blood on our hands them." Said Lioness. "FIRE! Sorry Axel your call."

"It's ok Li you and me can both say it." Said Axel.

"FIRE!" they both yelled then Rachel and Shark fired some missiles destroying the aircraft.

"That went well there's our target." Said Lioness.

"Landing now." Said Hawk.

Soon they all entered the prison where Lancehead and loads of ninjas were waiting.

"We knew you were coming time to die!" said Lancehead.

"Don't get too brash." Said King then he battled Lancehead. "Lancehead reminds me of Hawk when he's being extra vain."

"Oi!" called Hawk.

"What? It's true." Said King.

"Garrett find the cell where Dad is." Ordered Axel.

"Searching now." Replied Garrett.

"400 Ninjas you weren't kidding Dragon." Said Lioness as she kicked 14 Ninjas.

"I never kid around." Said Dragon then he had an idea. "Axel, Lioness the Jo-Lan Tiger Set."

"Ok Dragon." Said Axel.

"Whatever you say." Said Lioness.

"JO-LAN!" all three yelled and made 250 Ninjas bash into a wall.

"Got the cell Axel 1138 floor 4." Said Garrett.

"NO YOU WILL NOT GET MANNING!" yelled Lancehead.

"SHUT IT!" called Rachel and kicked Lancehead in the face.

"Well done Rachel." Said Garrett.

"Me and Lioness will get Dad the rest of you stop those Ninjas." Ordered Axel.

"Got it Ax-Man." Said King.

"Right behind you Axel." Said Lioness.

Soon Axel and Lioness got to the fourth floor and found the cell beating up all the Ninjas in the process and they opened the door.

"Dad?" asked Axel.

"Axel." Said Sebastian and the Father and the Son of the Mannings hugged.

"Very sweet." Smiled Lioness.

"Who's the girl?" asked Sebastian.

"Lioness aka Cat Leone my dearest friend." Replied Axel. "And Cat thanks for helping."

And he kissed her on the check.

"You're welcome." Smiled Lioness.

Soon all three of them got to the others and beated the last of the ninjas.

"Let's get out of here." Said Shark.

"And we will." Said Dragon as they got to the plane and flew off back to Landmark City.

Later Guan found out Lancehead had failed him.

"YOU'RE TERMINATED!" yelled Guan and blasted Lancehead with Jo-Lan destroying him. "This is far from over the war is just beginning."

Later in Landmark City.

"SO Axel you and your friends were chosen by destiny amazing." Said Sebastian.

"Yeah we thought so ourselves." Said Axel as he and Lioness hugged.

"We're a team of friends." Smiled Lioness and everyone agreed.

Iris Out


End file.
